left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magnum Pistol
Does anyone have a link to the Video showing the magnum?--MaximumD 18:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I would also like to see this PAX footage. I cant find it anywhere. - Ouroboros Omega 00:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) thats no magnum! it may be a mzgnum,but the only thing i will ever count as a magnum,is a revolver!--JoeHanSon 22:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Damn straight! A magnum has a revovlver type clip thing, and this is a handgun--Supermutantslayer450 21:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :See here. Although it's also a Desert Eagle, it uses the same rounds as a magnum, such as .44 rounds. Therefore, it is also classified as a magnum. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 21:28, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I guess... but, i still dont think its a magnum. I think the magnum should be a revolver type thing.--Supermutantslayer450 01:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) yea,it may be magnum clailibur, technicly anything 3.57 and 44 and some other types are,hell,i've shot a rifle that was a magnum, but i don't give a dam! i wanna see a revolver!--JoeHanSon 01:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey, it is a Magnum. Desert Eagles are made by Magnum Research, so it would be classified as a Magnum. User:Scoopicus Revolvers are better at handling high-powered loads, so "magnum" revolvers are more common than semiautomatics. This does not mean that "all magnums are revolvers". Your opinion does not matter and nobody who says "revolver type clip thing" knows anything about firearms terminology. - LBO My friend owns a Desert Eagle, it says on the bottom of the barrel "Magnum Research Inc." or something like that and it looks identical to the Magnum pistol ingame so it is definitely based off it. The barrell ingame looks the same as the .50 express barrell rather than the 44. Magnum barrell but I think that a .50 caliber bullett classifies as a magnum caliber, so I think it is perfectly fine to call it a Magnum. They could also be trying to avoid copyright. Possibly? LachlanR (talk) 21:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Desert Eagle I have seen no evidence that the Magnum is called "Desert Eagle" in-game. Would it be okay to move this page back to "Magnum"? Darkman 4 01:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) yeah, go for it.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 01:57, September 29, 2009 (UTC) in this video here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPnl33ABQPA the magnum is called Magnum Pistol.Aratinga A.Ѭ, 16:11, October 02, 2009 (UTC) :Probably because it's not a Magnum, simply a pistol that fires magnum calibre rounds. We'll more than likely end up moving it to "Magnum Pistol" at some point, but we'll keep it here for now. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 20:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :five dog it is a magnum it is made by imi (isreali MAGNUM industries.) I hate Machinima SO MUCH!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 18:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) i take back all i have said...this thing kicks ass--JoeHanSon 04:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure we should use the name Valve gives us, and not what it may or may not "actually" be. If they call it a "Magnum" or a "Magnum Pistol," then that's what it is. Just like how in L4D1 we called it the "Assault Rifle" even though it was actually an (insert actual name of gun here). Where did the whole "Desert Eagle" thing start, other than just users' assumptions? takua108 04:54, November 4, 2009 (UTC) It originated from the fact its clearly a re created desert eagle, unfortunately stupid people think thats enough to make it labeled as so. Thing is, valve legally cant unless they get the rights from the makers of the gun. :It's not really a question of intelligence. Aside from being called a "Desert Cobra .50" in the game and being called a "Magnum" when you pick it up, no matter what Valve chooses to call it, it is very clearly a Desert Eagle and since most people do not look at a Desert Eagle and say "Magnum" (since the .50 round designed specifically for it is called an Action Express, not a Magnum) they are going to associate the weapon with its proper name first. Even while playing the game I do not refer to it as a Magnum when calling attention to its location during multiplayer games. But all of which is here nor there, since the article should be named for what the game calls it, right or wrong. Atypicaloracle 09:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : : : One-Hit-Kill The Pros and Cons sections on the weapon contain contradictory statements, one claiming "Kills Common Infected in one shot, even in Expert and Realism mode at practically any range" and the other "On the harder difficulties, such as Advanced and Expert, the Magnum will take 2 shots to take out a normal Infected if they are farther away". This needs verification, anybody up for testing its sniping capability on different game modes and difficulties?-- 12:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : Sure, I'll do a little bit of experimenting. Will change the article according to what i come up with. --Calhoun347 05:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : Removed, I couldn't reproduce that when i tested it on Expert. --Calhoun347 20:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Of ALL things I wanna test, this is one of them. If only I had the4 game. Sad face...--Prof. 15:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :: If you get the chance, by all means, please do, my testing was not extensive, and it's possible i could be wrong, but at the longest ranges( I shot at), it was always a one-hit kill. --Calhoun347 22:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Does that mean it just will take 2 shots because of the low accuracy?Wavelucas 00:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: No, and if it did that would be wrong. The Magnum has very high accuracy; I'm consistently able to get headshots I wouldn't have gotten with the Hunting Rifle with it. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 18:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Its still one hit kill, even on expert realism. This has been tested and verified by me.-Vaxnil : If you need 2 shots because you missed the first, then the weapon is still a one-shot kill. Calhoun347 19:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I had tested this on my Xbox. My results were that the Magnum can kill from a long range at any difficulty and mode (I did this on easy-expert and easy-expert realism)in one shot, but due to lack of accuracy you may miss, therefore needing 2 or more shots to kill it.Darkashura 12:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, but it's still a one-hit kill. (I.e. One hit kills) Personally accuracy isn't a factor. 18:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC) This article has wrong information! Expert CI Hp = 90, Magnum damage per hit = 80. How is that possible? Shouldn't it be 90 damage per shot? One hit kills CI on ANY difficulty. And then: Charger HP = 600, Magnum damage per magazine = 640. Wrong! Article says you can't kill Charger with one clip. How is that possible? Those are wrong, or I am once again dump (I'm a bit sleepy). ŊυĐε 18:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's possible that the magnum is simply coded to kill common infected with one shot regardless of how much HP they have, since it seems to follow the rules of sniping weapons, allowing them to oneshot common infected regardless of where you aim on their body. Sera404 22:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's like melee weapons only do 250 damage yet kill a charger in 2 (or even 1) hit.Darkashura 22:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Aha! Although it is very common to one shot kill common infected and even some special infected with the magnum, it is by no means standard. As mentioned above it does not one shot kill at range, but it also isnt guarenteed to do so at even point blank! On multiple occasions i have blown of arms, and even a jaw at point blank range and still not killed one. (btw blowing off a jaw is probably the nastiest thing i have ever seen in l4d2) :Magnums are coded to kill Common Infected in one shot, regardless of the difficulty or game mode (save the Headshot! mutation). As for Chargers, it takes one full, 8 round clip to kill one at full health. I have tested it against CI in Campaign/Single Player, Realism, Versus (for the Charger), and Headshot!. SanDemonMax(Talk) :I've occasionally shot Infected in the arms without killing them with the Magnum. I always assumed that damage to limbs was reduced, but it could just be this. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 18:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Headshot stuns Witch Before I start an edit war, it does stun a Witch. Haven't tested it on a wandering Witch, but the sitting one gets stunned if your aim is good. --SkyHiRider 01:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't it be cool if it were a primary weapon? Love this gun. Am I the only one who really, really wants to have the Magnum and a meele weapon? I just think it would be awesome if that were possible, however unlikely it maybe. MarcoDelMarco 22:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Mods. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 18:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Just in Case... In case of emergency, it's advise to bring this gun. For example, when the player being incapicated by zombies, this weapon would be useful to kick plenty of zombie asses in close range pretty well. It works for Tank or Witch too (With any luck, anyway). InspectorWikia 01:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Does not work against tanks in any situation where you don't have allies doing most of the damage. Witches it's fine against, assuming you aren't the target. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 18:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC)